Life's Changes
by Carebear19
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the most famous group of friends 3rd Street School ever had? Sometimes things don't turn out like you plan, sometimes they're better...


This was written LONG LONG ago, when Recess was first on the air...

I found it on my disks and realized, hey maybe I should send this little one out into the world. So here it is :-)

* * *

There are times when I can't believe I actually came. I told myself I wouldn't come today, but they asked me to come. And so here I am, watching the man I love marry my best friend. Though I suppose it's only fair since I married one of his best friends.

But I suppose I should start at the beginning.

Junior year

Although before I go into that I should introduce my friends and myself.

Back then I was known as Spin, short for Spinelli, my last name. My first name is Ashley, though I never went by it. Back in elementary school, the name Ashley meant you were one of them, the spoiled, rich prats who thought they could rule the school with their designer clothes and superior attitude. Heck, they were that way since kindergarten, when I decided no one would ever know I was an Ashley. Though that didn't last long, but that's another story.

I met my friends in elementary school, TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gus, and Gretchen. We were inseparable for the most part, nothing ever really came between us. It was the same throughout middle school and high school. By junior year we were still best friends, and knew nothing could come between us.

Junior year found us all much different than we had looked when we first met. As for myself, I had finally allowed myself to admit I was a girl. Instead of beating everyone up, I had focused my energy and anger into sports. I played softball and volleyball, along with taking art classes. After my mural in fourth grade, I had discovered this love of drawing that I never realized I had, and it spread to painting and sculpting. Though my first love became painting, oil, acrylic, watercolor, I loved them all.

I also stopped wearing my hair in bunches at the side of my head, instead wearing it down or in a single braid or ponytail when I was working. Then of course there was the biggest change since third grade, my boyfriend, who coincidentally was my best friend, TJ Detweiler

TJ had finally hit a growth spurt, and was now 5'9". He still loved to joke around, and played basketball with Vince. And he still wore a hat, though not the one he had worn in the old days. No, this one was actually one I had got him for Christmas one year, still red of course. And to be honest, my boy was drop dead gorgeous. Of course, I was prejudice, but most of the school agreed with me, so I was allowed to be.

Vince was just over six feet tall and as athletic as ever. He played basketball, football, baseball, swam, dived. I honestly had no idea where he found the time to study, let alone date, eat, and sleep. But he did it all. He was the most popular guy on campus, a new girlfriend every month. They never worked out, but the girls always remained friends with him. And he also had a 3.5 GPA, which I could never understand. I struggle to keep my B average, and I didn't have nearly as much on my plate as he did. But he did it, and still had time to spend with us.

Gretchen was as smart as ever and usually seemed to have every assignment for the year done by Christmas. She was also class president, had been since our freshman year. She had finally stopped growing at 5'7", and was one of the most sought after girls on campus, even more than the Ashleys. She had one of those figures people kill for, you know? But, she was happy being single, and was busy with her many organizations and school functions. And of course, her straight A average.

Mikey, who had decided to go simply by Mike, had lost most of the weight from third grade, though he was still big. He was the tallest in the group, at 6'3", and was the big mass of muscle. He had started working out for dance, and had just grown. A lot of people were a bit thrown by his size, but he was still that big teddy bear we all knew and loved. He still wrote poetry, still danced, making me get involved for special events, and sang. He also got into acting in middle school, and had stayed in drama throughout high school. He found his calling there, and we all supported him.

Then there was Gus. He had joined the ROTC group in high school, and flourished there. By the time we finished high school, he was the top honcho, although, by then things weren't quite the same, and I only heard about it via letter. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, Gus too had grown, and looked pretty much what we assumed his father looked like at sixteen. Tall, lean, with enough muscle to fight when needed. Gus' dad had died when we were in eighth grade, so Gus was determined to make him proud.

Now where was I, oh yes, junior year when everything changed. Everything was perfect, we should have known it wouldn't stay that way. We thought nothing could come between us. Boy were we wrong.

Because that December, I made the biggest mistake of my life. And while I don't regret it, I wish I had done things different, so very much so. Three months later I found out I was pregnant.

I of course told Teej, and my parents. They were so disappointed in me, my parents that is. And after much discussion, they decided that it would be best if I went to finish high school with my aunt. In Alaska.

I had everyone come over, and Teej and I told them that I was pregnant, everything had happened so fast, it had only been two days, during which neither Teej nor myself had been let out of the house, but for some reason Gretchen freaked. She couldn't believe I hadn't told her, that we had been so stupid. She stormed out before I ever had a chance to respond. That was when all hell broke loose.

We started arguing, all five of us. Gus had been nursing a crush on Gretch for years, and had immediately took her side. And when I told them I was leaving, it got worse.

TJ was so upset, and for some reason he blamed me. I'll never understand why, we have never talked about it. Mike took his side, and after some harsh words between Teej and myself, though I don't even remember what they were now, but I do know it was bad, the three of them left.

Vince had stayed quiet during the entire affair, so much so that I had forgotten he was even there. And once the three had left I broke down, sinking to the floor as I cried over everything that had happened. I didn't know he was there until he sat down next to me and pulled me close, letting me cry. He never went home that night, instead he stayed and helped me pack. He even missed school the next day, with his folk's permission of course, and went with me to the airport. He even missed a game for me, and I know he got in a lot of trouble with the coach and team for that. But he didn't care, he said he couldn't let a friend leave without going with, even if it was just to see her off on a plane.

And so I left. And you know, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure I missed everyone, but I also fell in love with Alaska. It's a beautiful place, even if it does have almost twenty-four hour darkness in the winter. I kept in touch with Vince, no one else would talk to me. And he told them off for that. Our group was never the same after that.

I graduated a week before they did, so was able to come home to see them graduate. Even though I was six months pregnant. It was bittersweet, seeing everyone I had grown up with graduate, all off to bigger and better things.

Well, for the most part. Randall for example, was already set to join the CIA, or so he claimed. I found out later via mom and dad that he did join, and was an amazing agent. Though most people don't know that part, they just know he's in the CIA...

The Ashleys were starting their own design company, and like everything else they did in life it was a big success. Scandalous Clothing was everywhere, until there break-up a few years later.

Even the diggers, for they had never grown out of their love of digging, already had plans. Sam and Dave had been hired to work for the city while attending college.

Then of course there was our group, Gretchen was on her way to Harvard, Gus to Westpoint, he was following in his father's footsteps. After I left they had dated, but they had ended things just after prom, both knew it would be near impossible for a relationship with college.

Mike was off to Hollywood, he was determined to make it in showbiz, and I wished him the best of luck. Vince was going to NYU on a full scholarship, and couldn't be happier.

And Teej, well he had a scholarship to Arizona, he was thinking about law.

And me, I had a full scholarship to Julliard, art and dance. My only question was what about the baby.

Our families had one big party the day after graduation. Though we barely talked. Only Vince really acknowledge me, which hurt. But at the same time, I could understand why. And that was the last time any of us had been together. Not even for my wedding.

A few days later Vince stopped by and he had an offer to make. We were both going to college in New York, and truth be told, both of us had a bit of money, sometimes having parents who are spies comes in handy. And he asked if I would be willing to share an apartment with him. After much convincing on his part, I agreed. He knew I wanted to keep the baby, I still had chosen to wait to find out if it was a boy or girl.

And so we went to New York, and in September my life changed again. September third to be exact. I had been in school for a month, though my dance training was put off for a year. It was surprising how considerate they were. Of course it meant an extra year after I finished my art degree, but that was fine with me. Anyway, I went into labor in the middle of the night. Scared Vince to death, and fifteen hours later, and at 5:43 p.m. Thomas Vincent Detweiler was born. Alexandra Gretchen Detweiler showed up at six o'clock on the dot.

Ally was my surprise, the doctors still wonder how they could have missed her. And so, I had two beautiful children, and five years of college ahead.

I still often find myself wondering how I did it. TJ didn't meet either of them until after their first birthday, his choice. And somehow we made it without him. Actually, I know the answer to that. It was Vince. We kept that apartment for four years, then he was signed to the NBA, amazingly, it was the Nets, and he moved us out of the main part of the city. I commuted to school, while the twins started preschool.

And at the same time, I was still head over heels in love with Teej. But he treated me like dirt, I suppose I'll never understand why.

So, the following year I graduated, and Vince proposed. After I asked him if he was sure, which he spent four hours assuring me of, I agreed. We were married that Christmas, there is just something amazing about a Christmas wedding, and other than Gretchen, the whole gang was there. Vince's brother, Chad, was his best man, and a dear friend from college was my maid of honor.

TJ had to have been the most unhappy man at a wedding in history. And once he was sufficiently drunk, he asked me to dance and told me off for marrying Vince when he was the father of our children. Of course he didn't do it so everyone could hear, but Vince must have seen my expression, for he quietly managed to get the three of us out. Mike and Gus were the only ones who noticed and followed, only to hear a very angry TJ tell both Vince and myself off before Gus and Mike decided enough was enough and took him to the hotel.

We got a call later on, both of them apologized for the way things had been. We remained friends, though we never talk about TJ, and when with TJ or Gretchen, they never talk about us.

Which I suppose brings me back to today. Vince is still playing in the NBA, for Colorado now, and we have an apartment not far from the stadium. Once he retires we plan to move to Alaska, I still miss it, and he denies me nothing. Though I don't ask for much.

I'm still painting, and a number of my works can be found in the most interesting places. Though I don't understand why people buy them, let alone the Museum of Metropolitan Art, who bought one that was very similar to the piece that started my love affair with art back in third grade. Though this one will not be washed away with water...

Gus is a lieutenant now, well on his way to colonel. He married about a year ago, though I couldn't go, doctor's orders as I was due any day. In fact, my third child arrived two days after Vince got back. But, back to Gus. It had been quite the surprise when we found out he and Sarah were dating, let alone getting married. They had run into each other back home, and hit it off. Though I suppose I will always remember her as she was in elementary school, hanging upside down from those blasted bars. Their first child in due in a few months, and both are anxiously awaiting his or her arrival. She intends to stay at home, and we often talk about what it might be like.

Mike did indeed make it in Hollywood. He got his first Oscar not too long ago now, and we are sure he will get another before we know it. There still isn't a special someone in his life, though hopefully that won't last long.

Then there is Gretchen, she finished Harvard at the top of her class. About a year later so did TJ. He had transferred there for the law department, and they started dating about a year after he got there. They both live in Florida now, he works for the government, while she is working with NASA. And it is actually their wedding I am at today.

TJ has been involved in the twins' lives all along, and he wanted them in the wedding. They wouldn't do it unless I was here, so here I am. And speaking of the twins, there they go.

They are running across the ballroom to visit with Aunt Sarah and Uncle Gus. The two dote on them so. Tommy and Ally are eight now, and full of energy that seems to have no limit half the time. It's strange as well, at times it is like looking in a mirror at the way we were in third grade. Tommy looks just like TJ, and Alley looks just like me. Well, she doesn't wear her hair the way I did thankfully, and truth be told, she is more in touch with her feminine side that I had been at her age. Although she could still beat any guy at anything. Both have a love of sports from Vince, and even draw and such after watching me. Tommy is the most gifted when it comes to art, though I think he'd rather do sports. Ally loves to write, and read. Anything she can get her hands on. They both look adorable in the little suit and dress Gretchen chose.

Glancing to the other side of the room, I have to admit, TJ and Gretchen look great together. And she looks so happy. But at the same time my heart still hurts. For a part of me still loves him. And I know I probably always will. Even after everything we have been through, and the things that have been said and done.

Then again, I do love Vince, I truly do. I didn't when we married, though he knew that, but three years has changed that. Speaking of my husband, here he comes. With our beautiful little girl. Karena isn't as dark as her father, her skin is more the color of hot chocolate, and she has my hair with his eyes. I can't wait to see what life has in store for her.

"Are you ok?"

Smiling I looked up at Vince with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can cut out early if you like." He replied as I took Rena from him.

"I'm positive. You know, this was really a good idea." I had to laugh at the expression of doubt on his face. "I'll tell you all about it tonight." I replied with a smile.

Shaking his head he took my free hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on Ash, you owe me a dance." He said with a smile. Only he could call me Ash.

"What about Rena?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure she would like to dance as well." He replied with a grin as he placed my free hand on his shoulder and putting the hand he had held mine with, on my waist. With his other hand, he slipped his arm under Rena and clasped my hand in his own as we slowly swayed to the music.

"Only you." I replied with a grin.

"Only me."

Smiling I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking down at the daughter he had given me. I may not have wanted to come, but now I'm glad I did. I don't know what the future holds, or if we will ever be a group like we once were. But even if we aren't, I can let go, and live my life in peace. Because I have a man who loves me like nothing else, and three beautiful children I wouldn't trade for anything. They are worth any heartache I had in my life, and as for Teej? Well, I hope he and Gretch are as happy as Vince and I.

* * *

Let me know what you think please:-)


End file.
